The Wedding
by melapoy
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a hopeless romantic. will she be able to find her true love before it's too late?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

The Wedding

Wedding bells were ringing in this early September. Pink and white rose petals were showered as I walk down the aisle. Sweet and romantic music were heard throughout the church that soothes and touches each and everyone's heart, especially mine. Smile was plastered on my face and so does everyone. My friends were here to witness the union of two hearts that belong with each other. This day… I am truly happy. People were looking with awe at me as I walk towards the Altar.

Oh wait! Why would I walk until I reach the altar and face the priest when in fact I am not the bride? Hmp. I am dreaming again. Hehe. Sounds odd right?

I am Mikan Yukihira Sakura. Twenty eight years old to be exact. It's my bestfriends wedding today not mine. Mind you, I am only the maid of honor. She is none other than Hotaru Imai. Yes you heard me right. The cold and stoic bestfriend of mine were getting married. I never thought that she will find her true love and be married before me.

Don't get me wrong. I am not that ugly to not have boyfriend in this age. I just don't have luck on them. They say that it is because I am childish and idiot but nah… I don't care. This is me. I seated on my assigned place during the ceremony. I look at Hotaru and felt really happy for her. Today, everyone witnessed her rare smile and twinkle in her eyes as she looked at her husband Ruka.

This is another shock from everyone who knew them. Who would have thought that the blackmailer and the victim will end up with each other? Life was really a twisted reality.

But as the ceremony ended and we were at the reception, I felt a little pain and longing in my heart. Now that my best friend is married, I can feel that I am alone. All my friends are married so that left only me as single lady. I remember Sumire told me a while ago, "So Mikan, when is the big day for you?" She teased.

"Shut up permy. It will be soon so don't worry!" I assured her. "Look Mikan- she pointed to the man at the corner- I could tell that he is handsome even though I could only see his back. Grab your chance girl. You're getting older." she giggled. A smirk formed on my face as I walk towards the man. Yeah right I'm getting older and I don't want to live with only cats at home.

An evil plan was formed on my mind. I grab Yuu by his collar and instructed him to 'accidentally bump' me so that I could fell to him. By that way, I would not be very obvious. Haha I'm such a genius. Yuu did his part and now, I found myself in his arms! Gotcha! Oh my gosh… silky raven hair, kissable lips, perfect nose, fair skin and enticing crimson eyes that I've never seen before.

He is so handsome! Kyaaa!

He caught me on time before I land on the ground and we gazed at each other's eyes. How romantic! Oh I am in love! He is like a prince, a knight in shining armor! Come on lean on me now. Kiss me! I anticipated.

"Oi little girl." He said. I was on the reality again when he speak. Wait, what? Little girl? I can't find my voice and he put me in place and started to walk away. My heart is beating fast when-

"Gees, what an idiot. Little girls should not be playing around in this kind of place. You might get lost. Stick to your mom." He said before he could walk away. A vein popped out my head and my face is now red because of embarrassment and anger. The love I felt for him turns into hate. How dare him calling me like that. That bastard! Urgh.

"Ouch. Fail! Poor Mikan, better luck next time." Sumire commented when I went back on their group. Oh great, I think I will never have my dream wedding. How many times that this happen before? I don't know. I am really a hopeless romantic.

Why oh why! I've been searching for the right one but it seems that there is no right one for me. Ouch! Am I only suited for the role of bride's maid or maid of honor? When will be the time I will be at the altar with my love? Perhaps I could be on the altar when I administer the wedding as the priest?- no scratch that I'm insane.

I met so many men before but none of them last. My longest relationship is for only one month. Don't get me wrong, I am not playing with them. It's just they failed on different reasons. My first is a pure pervert whom only lasted three days because he only wanted my body. Tch. As if! Marry me first! The next is I get bored of his boring personality. Others are womanizers and change girlfriends after a week. I'm ashamed that I was one of the victims. The longest relationship ended because I realize that I am not truly in love. And now is the man in this party is jerk and obnoxious. At least he showed me his real side before I fall for him right.

I am always on the crowd of woman wanted to catch the bouquet. I always did that on all the wedding I attended because many believe that the one who caught it will be the next bride. I am hoping that I could be the next one wearing white gown but never had I caught one.

I am sulking at the corner alone when my best friend and her husband came. "Mikan, why are you here alone?" she asked.

"Can't you see Hotaru, they are on the dance floor with their husbands? They are enjoying themselves!" I flashed a smile but deep inside I envy them.

"Oh I see." Ruka said. "Since you are alone, my friend here wanted to accompany you. Is that right Natsume?"

"Hn." I look up to him and my jaw dropped in an instant. The frog that hides in a beautiful face is here. "Ruka, I never thought that you have a friend that is a jerk." I said. "Unfortunately yes." Ruka replied.

"Well we leave you two alone." Hotaru said. "But Hotaru-" too late they leave us two alone.

"What now jerk?" I glared at him.

"Is that the way of saying thank you?" he smirked. "I must admit you caught my attention by that drama." My face suddenly blushed red and avoided looking at him to hide it. "Well thank you for that but it was really an accident."I lied while he raised an eyebrow.

I stated to walk away but he caught my wrist. He leans on me nearer and whispered in my ear, "You know, I'm attracted to you from the very first time I see you. No, I must say I fall in love in you." My eyes suddenly went wide and we gazed at each other for a long time. I was lost in his eyes. Our face was getting nearer and nearer in each passing seconds. I break the record of having very deep crimson blush when his lips brushed mine. After the short kiss, we just stared at each other and I can't believe what is happening. I am stunned.

I was shocked when the bouquet landed into my arms. My mind blurred and soon I fainted…

-Please if this is a dream, no one should ever dare to wake me up or I'll kill you on the spot.-

**1 year later**

Pink and white rose petals were showered as I walk down the aisle. Sweet and romantic music were heard throughout the church that soothes and touches each and everyone's heart, especially mine. Smile was plastered on my face and so does everyone. My friends were here to witness the union of two hearts that belong with each other. This day… I am truly happy. People were looking with awe at me as I walk towards the Altar.

Yes this is now my wedding… my dream wedding. _Finally._

As I stand on the altar, a man with raven hair and crimson orbs is beside me. Today, I will no longer wish for true love but rather I'll wish for our happily ever after.

No one could really tell who, when, where and how we will find our true love. Some wait for a lifetime. Some missed it and some search for it- like me.


End file.
